


Spring

by obsessions123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetic, Poetry, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions123/pseuds/obsessions123
Summary: This is a poem I wrote trying to capture the feeling of Spring for me.
Kudos: 3





	Spring

**Spring**

Sitting in my clean room,

The breeze blowing through the windows makes it feel bigger.

I’m sweating from the rediscovered heat

And from the hot sun shining through the panes.

The birds are chirping,

Providing a soundtrack for my reading.

The sound of the turning pages provides percussion to their song.

The wind rustling the growing buds in the trees provide the harmonies.

The world feels open and bright and warm-- safe.

This color has been dearly missed

And makes me appreciate art just that much more.

Buds being carried by the winds bringing the warmth

Stick to the screen in my window, carrying a fresh smell that makes me breathe deeper.

I smile and sing along with the birds,

“Here comes the sun…”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a little bit ago for class. i just wanted to share it. i hope everyone is doing okay. much love xx


End file.
